


Closer and closer to you

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Communication, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Killing Eve Week 2021, so freaking soft, soft, they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Eve and Villanelle, on the run and hiding wherever they can, take a moment to themselves.Villanelle wants to know what she can and cannot do.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 20
Kudos: 96
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	Closer and closer to you

The small room Villanelle had gotten for the night was simple, but clean. Comfortable too, as Eve’s pleased sigh could attest to once she fell to the queen-sized bed occupying most of the space. Villanelle smiled, allowing herself a moment to just look at Eve.

The last few days had been chaotic, even for her. Eve practically fried that beautiful brain of hers trying to think of a way to keep ahead of the Twelve, and Villanelle had called in more than a few favors to keep finding safe places for them to rest while they figured out what to do. Until a good plan materialised from both their efforts, they needed to keep moving. To stay still would mean death.

In truth, Villanelle had spent most of her life not fearing death as much as others did. Another sign of her monstrosity, probably. Watching Eve, Villanelle found she did fear it now. She feared anything that could take Eve from her.

With a tired grumble, Eve sat up and began organizing the few belongings she carried with her. Shaking her head, Villanelle focused on doing the same.

It didn’t take long, Villanelle had more than enough experience travelling light and fast, and Eve was a quick learner. Their bags remained mostly packed, with only the essentials placed around the room and adjoining bathroom.

There were things they needed to do. Get food, for one. See what their contacts had conjured for them via encrypted emails for another. Instead, Villanelle found herself sighing contently as she fell to the bed by Eve’s side. They were both still dressed in their street clothes, only shoes left at the door as was Eve’s usual request. It shouldn’t be all that comfortable, but resting with Eve by her side wherever they might be had become essential to Villanelle’s peace of mind.

Eve had surprised her that first night after the bridge. There had been no hesitation when she had taken Villanelle’s hand in her own, and dragged her away from the shitty sofa the blonde was considering for a makeshift bed. And no words either. Villanelle had woken up curled around Eve’s back the next morning, and that had just become their routine.

“We are both shitty communicators, did you know?”

Eve snorted, keeping her eyes half-closed.

“I did notice that, somewhere between the stabbing and the taking hits out on myself to get to talk with you. I think we’ve gotten a little better now.”

“Kinda? I like what you said, about the future. And about our monsters. But I have questions.”

Eve turned on her side to look at Villanelle. The assassin did the same. Their position made her think of a parisian apartment from a lifetime ago, but the soft, tired, and yet lovely little smile on Eve’s lips made her heart stutter in her chest.

“Ask away. I don’t know crap, but I’ll answer what I can.”

_ The light here is shit. We’ve spent the entire day on high alert. We both look like crap. So why does she look so perfect like this?  _

Villanelle hesitated for just a moment before raising her hand, deliberate, to touch Eve’s cheek. Just the tips of her fingers, a barely there touch that could be shied away from easily. Eve closed her eyes at the contact, her entire body relaxing with a deep exhale.

“Can I touch you like this, when we’re not in bed? Hug you, like when we wake up? Or give you nice gifts? Or…”

Villanelle swallowed dry, cursing herself and how small she sounded. Any other time in her life, with any other woman, she would just have acted. But with Eve it was always different.

“Or kiss you, a real kiss this time.”

Eve grasped Villanelle’s hand, intertwined their fingers together and set them on what little space there was between both of their figures on the bed. Confusion and some embarrassment overtook that calm gaze as Villanelle talked.

“I, I didn’t think you liked that, showing affection in public. You’re always so tense when anyone gets close, I just assumed…”

Villanelle quickly shook her head.  _ Talking, we really need to get better at talking. _

“I hate other people touching me. You are not other people. You’re... “  _ different, the only one who understands, the only one who matters, mine, “ _ you, and I like your touch, and I like touching you.”

Eve’s eyes softened in that way they only did with Villanelle. Some of the apprehension Villanelle had felt about this talk fell away, replaced by relief.

“I like it too.”

A small pause followed, in which Eve seemed to be picking her words carefully. Once she disentangled their hands, Villanelle felt disappointment grow in her chest.  _ It’s alright, we can leave the kissing and gifts for later. The bus is a nice memory. _

It was short-lived, however, as Eve set that hand on the back of Villanelle’s neck, and pulled her closer. The pressure was an invitation, one Villanelle gladly took.

They met halfway, lips pressing together in an almost chaste way. A little bit like the bus, except Villanelle quickly tangled a hand in Eve’s beautiful hair, and Eve’s thumb traced a soothing caress on Villanelle’s cheek, just under her eye, even as the kiss grew less chaste.

Lips soon became teeth, and tongue, and panted breath swallowed by another mouth. The press of Eve’s body on hers, soft and warm, woke something in Villanelle that had been dormant for a long time. She let go of Eve’s hair, wrapping that arm around Eve’s middle and pulling her as close as she could.

Villanelle bit into Eve’s bottom lip, almost painfully, then soothed it with her tongue. Eve made a small sound in the back of her throat, and oh, Villanelle desperately wanted to hear it again.

But Eve pulled back, breathing heavily. She pressed her forehead to Villanelle’s, and kept her close by hugging her shoulders.

With a deep, calming breath, her eyes fluttered open.

“Yeah. Yeah you can kiss me whenever you want, holy shit.”

Laughter bubbled up from Villanelle’s belly, and she startled herself by how happy and  _ free  _ it sounded. Eve smiled with her, chuckling.

“Same to you. But I like this version where you don’t headbutt me more than the last, just so you know.”

Eve swatted her shoulder, then pulled Villanelle close again.

“Don’t be an asshole and that won’t be a problem.”

“No promises.”

Kissing while smiling was a new experience, but one Villanelle found she liked very much.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a day dedicated just for fluff, but I think I'm incapable of writing anything that isn't at least a little bit fluffy (and slightly horny), when it comes to these two.
> 
> That final season announcement, huh? How's everyone holding up?


End file.
